


Second First Time

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Community: smpc, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, spnwincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: After Sam and Dean sleep together for the first time, they decide they need a bit of time off work.





	Second First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> For my lovely friend Andy for a friendiversarry present! Thanks for talking me out of my writers despair and always being there for ideas and help and the occasional poke with something pointy. I never feel any pressure :p lots of love! xxx

“C'mon, Dean,” Sam says, a little louder now. He puts his hand on his brother’s bare ass and pushes. “We have to go.”

“Hm, hhmmmbaraa.”

“What?”

Sam snorts and leans in closer, breathing in the heady scent of what they did last night.

“Mmmook.. istake…”

Sam leans closer, getting ready to jab a a finger into Dean’s ribs if he won’t get up. Their Mom called before dawn with a problem back at the bunker, nothing major but needing the eyes of the two most experienced hunters.

Sam sighs and leans in a bit more to hear what Dean’s saying into the pillow. That’s when he realises what an idiot he is.

Quick as a goddamn cat, Dean turns on his side and gets his arm around Sam’s neck in a headlock, dragging him down so that he flops very ungracefully on top of Dean.

“I said, rookie mistake. Sammy. Did I actually blow all the smart bits out of your head.”

Ahh, unf,“ Sam grunts, trying to get dean to lie flat because right now they’re very much not aligning and bones are digging into soft parts, and not in the good way.

"You wouldn’t wake a sleeping tiger by grabbing its ass, would you?”

“Oh, so you’re a tiger? You’re full of yourself.”

Dean chuckles and finally stops watching Sam struggle, opens his legs and shifts so they’re chest to chest, Sam’s elbows propping him up so he can look down at Dean.

“Should have told her we’re busy.”

“Hm, sure.” Sam can’t resist kissing Dean, wishing they could rewind the clock twelve hours, relive it again.

“Mm, well..,” Dean says, his sentence broken between more kisses, “it’s true. M'sure if we opened that paper over there we’d find something to keep us here a bit longer.”

Sam doesn’t bother looking over at the paper. He’s already checked it for anything that could be a case and come up empty.

He knows why Dean is so eager to stay though. It’s not everyday you sleep with your brother for the first time, and Sam feels the pull in his chest like Dean does. The longing to stay in this bubble of them for a while longer.

“No drifting off on me,” Dean says, his fingers trailing along Sam’s hairline and up and down the back of his neck.

“I want to stay here too,” Sam says.

“Hm, well… maybe we’ve found a case?”

“Dean.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes widen like he’s the most innocent man who ever lived. Sam laughs and doesn’t wonder why so many people fall for Dean’s charms. The list is endless.

“We can’t. It might be something serious.”

“She would have said so if it was. Call back and tell her we’ve got more to do here and can they deal with whatever it is without us. We’ll be back in a week.”

“A week?” Sam smirks and shakes his head.

“Fine. Two days.” Dean pushes Sam’s hair back using both hands, letting them rest on the back of Sam’s head and holding him there. “Please, Sam.”

Blinking, Sam is taken aback by the sincerity in Dean’s voice. He really means it.

“I mean… we could?” Sam bites his lip.

“Atta boy,” Dean says, practically throwing Sam off of him and scrambling off the bed. “I’m gonna shower so you call back ok?”

“Dean, hey, you… ughhh.” Sam growls when he finds himself talking to the bathroom door instead of Dean, although he can’t say that he didn’t enjoy all the nakedness on display, even if it did disappear far to quickly.

Sam finds his boxers (tangled with Dean’s boots) and puts them on, picking up his phone and pacing the floor by the bed. The California king looks even bigger in the morning light, and Sam smiles thinking about the things they did in it. He actually blushes. God.

“Can’t hear you talking, Sam,” Dean yells over the spray of the shower.

“Shut up,” Sam yells back. “I’m thinking of what to say.”

He doesn’t hear Dean tut but he knows he will have.

Swiping through his contacts, Sam gets to ‘mom’ and hits call. He doesn’t ever think it won’t feel weird doing that, or hearing her voice on the other end of the phone.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hey. Um, sorry I was half asleep when you called earlier. This thing you need me and Dean to check out, was it a case?”

“What? No, nothing like that. Some of the men of letters gadgets are acting up and Jack was sure he hadn’t touched anything but I don’t know… you and Dean know this place so I thought I’d give you a heads up cause you’re on your way back anyway.”

“Right, uh, well we’re going to be a little longer actually,” Sam says, not feeling all that bad about lying now he knows it’s nothing urgent.

“Another case?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Ok, well I have things to do so I’ll tell Jack not to touch anything until you get back unless something sets on fire. Then he can call you.”

“Sounds good,” Sam chuckles, looking towards the bathroom when he hears the water shut off.

“Sam? Are you alright?”

“Hm?” A jolt of panic goes through him, like somehow she can see into the room.

“You’re not sick or anything? Just with you saying you weren’t properly awake earlier, not like you.” Mary laughs, the habits of hunters are almost set in stone.

“No, I’m fine. We got in late that’s all. Guess I was just catching up on missed sleep.”

“Alright,” Mary says, happy enough with Sam’s answer. “Say hi to Dean.”

“I will, bye.”

The call cuts off and Sam blows out a breath through pursed lips.

“We good?”

Sam jumps and turns to see Dean leaning against the doorframe, a towel tied low on his hips.

“Yeah,” Sam says, unable to stop himself from getting a good look at his brother. There are droplets of water on his arms and chest, red marks that could be from Sam’s teeth or fingers, or both. Sam’s seen marks on Dean before, but never caused by him. It makes something hot and possessive move in Sam’s chest.

“Sam.” Dean says his name with amusement, obviously finding Sam’s staring funny.

“Oh, yeah, it wasn’t anything. Just the bunker giving Jack a headache. We can stay here for a few more days.”

“Good.” Dean pushes off the edge of the doorway and walks so that he’s right in front of Sam, his hands curling around Sam’s hips. “Are (we - italics) good?”

“I think so. Yeah, yes… are we?”

“Yeah,” Dean replies confidently. Like he’s never been more certain of anything in his life. “Do you wanna talk about this?”

Sam thinks. He does want to talk about it. Everything happened so fast the night before and it’s overwhelming to get something he’s wanted for so many years, but… Dean feels so good against him, his skin warm and damp, and Sam knows what it feels like to have Dean inside him now, to be centre of that fierce, almost feral attention.

“I want to talk about it, but not now.” Sam holds Dean’s jaw in both hands and kisses him with everything he has, their tongues sliding against each other’s, and Dean moans into Sam’s mouth.

They move together towards the bed, Dean shoving the towel from his waist before getting his hands beneath Sam’s boxers to grope his ass. Amongst other, very enlightening things they discovered about each other last night, one of them was that Dean had a very high appreciation for Sam’s ass.

He’d fucked Sam twice, prepping him so tenderly beforehand, so agonisingly thorough that Sam had been begging by the time Dean was satisfied.

“Where’d you put the lube?” Sam breaks away from Dean, even though Dean protests, sheds his boxers and gets onto the bed on all fours. He is searching for the lube, but if he happens to be putting on a show then that’s just coincidence.

“Fuck, damn it, Sam.” Dean joins him on the bed, kneeling on the edge so that he can keep watching. He’s close enough to touch too, so he does, stroking between and around Sam’s ass, sliding his palm up into the dip of his spine and back down.

“Did you throw it somewhere?” Sam asks seriously, sitting back on his calves and putting his hands on his hips.

It’s a funny thing, Dean thinks, to suddenly be intimately and sexually connected to Sam, but still remain as brothers. He knew that if this ever happened that that fact wouldn’t change, that’s fundamentally who they are, but experiencing it now, when they’re about to have sex again, makes Dean feel high on it.

Knee walking closer to Sam, Dean puts his arms around Sam’s middle, his hardening cock fitting nicely in the cleft of Sam’s ass.

“Better find it soon,” Dean says, kissing Sam’s neck.

“Can’t look very far with your vice arms on me,” Sam says, his breath catching with the slow soft drag of Dean’s lips on him.

“It’s sticking out from under the pillow. My side of the bed.”

Dean thrusts his hips, just the smallest motion, grinding against Sam and holding him close.

“Oh, uh… oh yeah,” Sam says, reaching around to put his hand on the back of Deans head. “I should get it.”

“Yeah.” Dean kisses Sam’s neck, up to his ear, using his tongue to leave wet lines on Sam’s skin.

Sam moans, leaning back into Dean, rubbing his ass against his erection.

“Open your legs,” Dean says, putting some growl into his voice.

Sam does, Dean’s hair sliding against his fingertips as he moves away to retrieve the lube. Sam stays where he is, so relaxed he feels like he could melt into the sheets.

In a second, Dean is behind him again, this time with one hand smoothing down Sam's hip while the other touches Sam between his legs. He holds Sam's balls, squeezing them a few times, then eases his fingers over his perineum and then he’s rubbing Sam's ass hole, circling his fingers around it.

“Liked it when I did this, didn’t you?”

Sam nods, aware that it comes off a little frantic. He can’t help it though. Even in his fantasies, nothing came close to the real version of Dean doing this to him.

“Felt so good, my fingers inside you, huh?”

“Yeah, Dean… I never… only to myself.”

Dean hisses, his fingers stuttering as a jolt of pleasure makes his cock twitch and leak, a drop of precome running over the head.

“Fuck.”

He’d been pretty sure last night that Sam hadn’t done anything with a guy before, and Dean had made damn sure that Sam was ok every step of the way. But hearing him say it, and knowing that he was the first to have Sam like that…

“You planning on using that anytime?”

Sam is looking over his shoulder, a knowing smirk on his lips at catching Dean out fantasising.

“Zip it,” Dean says, pushing the tip of his finger into Sam. “Grab it, would you?”

Sam sighs but reaches down to hook the lube with his fingers, pulling it out from Dean’s pillow. Unclipping the cap, Sam passes it behind into Dean’s waiting hand.

“Just how often did you do this?”

Dean costs his fingers and pushes one into Sam, holding him close so he doesn’t bend over onto the mattress. Dean wants to keep him right where he is.

“Not… god, not all the time, Dean.”

“Hm, I just thought you could tell me if I’m doing something wrong.” Dean twists his finger and hooks it slightly, dragging it out to tease the rim of Sam’s ass.

“You’re… ah, doing fine. Yeah…”

Dean laughs and adds a second finger. Sam’s body tenses, in a good way, and he makes a noise that Dean was fascinated by the night before.

“You gonna let me do this? To you, I mean.”

Dean scrapes his teeth over Sam’s shoulder, wondering if Sam is into some pain during sex. There’s a fine line between pleasure and pain and Dean has a feeling that Sam would be up for some experimenting.

“Dean?”

Removing his fingers, Dean wipes the lube onto Sam’s hip.

“Huh? Oh, yeah sure.”

Sam cranes his neck around and gives Dean a raised brow, waiting until Dean stops staring at his ass and looks up at him.

“I’m serious.”

“How about now then?” Sam shuffles around on the bed, and Dean’s jaw almost drops at the sight of Sam’s cock bobbing in the air. It had been impressive in the lamplight, but in the daylight it was even better.

“But I’ve… with all the prepping,” Dean says with not much protest, being shoved by Sam’s giant paws to lie down on his stomach.

“Don’t worry, I just want to have a go.”

Sam opens Dean’s legs wider, holding his ass apart with both hands. Dean twitches, making Sam laugh.

“Cold?” Dean has just come from the shower, and their room isn’t really that warm.

“Nah, just didn’t know you were going to spread em so quick. No foreplay for me, huh?”

Sam snorts and hunkers down, now eye level with Dean’s butt. It really is a great butt, like one of those ones in films that people say you could bounce a quarter off. It’s perky and firm, and Dean must moisturise it or something because it’s as smooth as a peach.

Sam wonders if Dean tastes as good as he looks.

“Ahh… jeez, warn a guy.”

Sam pulls his tongue away, having licked over the weird little ring of muscle. Definitely doesn’t taste like a peach, but it’s not horrendous.

“Sorry,” Sam says absently, going back in for another go.

Dean curses and slams his fist against the bed, but he doesn’t have any more snappy comebacks.

Sam licks and sucks and kisses, stroking Dean’s thighs and sides with his fingertips, learning from the sounds Dean makes and the way he shudders where he’s most ticklish.

“Uh, Sam? If you don’t want me making a wet patch on the sheets maybe get your tongue back up here.”

Sam bites the round curve of Dean’s ass and gets to his knees while Dean flips over onto his back. He reaches for Sam and pulls him so that he’s lying on top of him.

Something dark flashes in Dean’s eyes and the kiss he drags Sam into is deep, his tongue tasting himself as it sweeps around Sam’s mouth.

Sam grabs the back of Dean’s neck and lines up their cocks, rubbing them between their stomachs. Dean’s so hard, he must have gotten really turned on with all the tongue in ass stuff.

“Mm, Dean… lets…”

Sam tries to talk but Dean is really enjoying making out. He moves Sam so that he’s the one on his back, never stopping kissing him. There’s a shift in Dean’s earlier playfulness, he’s serious now, intent on making Sam feel good.

He lines himself up, the head of his cock stretching Sam’s hole until he just breaches him.

“Please,” Sam says, the word broken and quiet. Nothing has ever felt as good as this, being with Dean like this, it’s something that no one but them could ever understand. The past doesn’t matter, the future doesn’t either, only this time with dean between his legs, sweat damp and beautiful.

“Sam…” The word is spoken like a desperate plea. Dean sinks into him and freezes, breathing hard through his nose, his eyes closed tight.

Sam lifts his knees, digs his heels into Dean’s calves, getting him deeper.

“Come on.” Sam rocks his hips. “Come on, Dean.”

Dean ruts, coming alive, and he gets his knees under him so that he can really drive into Sam. Each slam ricochets through Sam’s body, the bed shaking beneath them, and all Sam can do is cling on to him.

Running his hands up Dean’s back, Sam lifts his arms above his head, and Dean doesn’t need to hear Sam say it to know what he wants. Dean wraps his hands around Sam’s wrists and holds him there, smiling against his lips.

“Yeah…. so good.”

Dean grunts and thrusts his hips, the slide of his cock inside his brother so perfect, so damn amazing that Dean can barely think. For so long he’s wanted it, but there were so many obstacles stopping them, so many missed chances. There’s nothing stopping them now, and Dean is well aware that life is too short to deny what they want.

“Don’t pull out,” Sam grunts, their eyes meeting. “Don’t.”

Dean nods, fucking into Sam with intent, he slams his hips forward over and over, getting as deep as he can, Sam crying out every time Dean hits his prostate.

“God… damn… yeah!”

It doesn’t take long to feel the telltale throb of his balls, the shallow buzz in his groin, and the way that Sam is clinging to him and clenching around him and it’s all too good. Feeling like this will never get old, he could live in moments like this forever.

“Sammy…” Dean’s hips stutter and he spills into Sam, coming inside him, his stomach muscles twitching with every pulse. “Oh, fuck me…”

“I’m going to,” Sam replies, his head thrown back between his outstretched arms.

Dean’s body jerks again at Sam’s words, and Sam smiles at the pained look of ecstasy on his face.

“Good?”

Dean nods, his eyes closed. He puts his forehead on Sam’s chest and just breathes.

Sam’s cock is trapped between their stomachs, untouched and leaking.

“God, Dean… touch me… please…”

Dean looks up, his hands still grasped around Sam’s wrists. Sam could get himself free, easily, but he’s pliant under Dean, letting him do whatever he wants because what Dean wants is to please Sam. It’s the core of who Dean is.

“Ok, ok…” Dean pants, releasing his brother. He kisses Sam hard, letting his hand slide between them, wrapping around Sam’s cock and stroking it around the head.

“Hm, ahh…” Sam bites his lip and gets a hand around Dean’s neck, bruising him for sure.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Dean says, hitching his knee up and lying more to one side so that he can move his arm better.

Sam is thrusting into his hand, moaning broken words that make no sense. Dean loves that he can watch Sam like this, and that it’s because of him that he’s incoherent.

Using his thumb to swipe around the head of Sam’s cock, Dean jerks Sam off the way he knows feels good. He’s done it enough times to know what he likes, and it’s not rocket science, but by the way Sam is thrashing about you’d think Dean had just discovered masturbation.

“Dean… ahh, yeah… like that, I’m…”

Sam grits his teeth and his whole body tremors, come covering Dean’s fist and landing in his happy trail. Dean would rib Sam about that if he weren’t too stunned by how hot Sam looks, all sweaty and messed up, his hair like a wild animal on the pillow.

“Stop, stop…” Sam gasps, reaching down to grab Dean’s wrist. Dean had been too distracted to realise he was still stroking Sam’s cock long after he’d come.

“Sorry,” Dean says, laughing softly. He lets Sam go and strokes his hip instead, then his stomach, avoiding the mess there. He lifts his hips up, his soft cock slipping out easily, a trickle of come falling onto the bed.

“Ugh.” Sam squirms and wriggles away from the wet patch.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Dean tsks, a satisfied grin on his lips.

“It wasn’t, but ok.” Sam puts his arm under his head, watching unashamedly as Dean gets off the bed to grab a towel from the bathroom.

When Dean gets back, he flings another towel at Sam, flopping down beside him.

“I’m gonna need some big breakfasts if we’re doing this for a week.”

“Thought we said a few days?" Dean just shrugs. "We can do other things too,” Sam says, sounding content and sleepy. “Go to a movie or… uh, other stuff.”

“Or we could stay here. Bed is here.”

Sam shakes his head and turns into his side, putting his hand on Dean’s chest and bringing their lips close.

“How about you just shut up and kiss me?”

Dean smiles.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
